


you’ve got the wrong end of the stick

by summerdayghost



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Identity Porn, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Peter wasn’t in his bed.





	you’ve got the wrong end of the stick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for 100 words of disappointment for fail_fandomanon. This is more than a hundred words.

There was nothing wrong with the bed itself. While it wasn’t as well made as Harry’s by a long shot it was still pretty comfortable. It was warm and it smelled like Peter.

It was just that when Harry crawled into it he expected Peter to be there. He shouldn’t have. Peter was basically never home, so why should he be home then?

Sure, most people were in bed at one in the morning, but Peter wasn’t most people. Although Harry didn’t doubt Peter was in _a_ bed. He just wasn’t in his own much to Harry’s chagrin.

Peter’s glasses were on the nightstand. Maybe he forgot them. Harry had noticed that Peter seemed to forget about a lot of things.

Harry didn’t know how long he’d been there by the time Peter got home. Peter came in through the window as if it were the most normal thing in the world. As if that’s what everybody did.

If he didn’t know better he’d think Peter had been caught in a windstorm based on the hair alone.

“You can use the door, you know,” Harry said.

Peter’s head snapped up. He looked just as surprised at Harry’s presence as Harry had been at his absence earlier.

“There’s no need for you to sneak around like some high school kid,” Harry continued.

Peter still looked spooked. It was cute, even if he looked a little weird without his glasses.

“Why are you…” he trailed off.

He had bruises that he definitely didn’t have the last time Harry saw him. One on the edge of his right cheek bone and the other poking out from the collar of his shirt. God knew what was under the clothes.

Something bitter was building in Harry’s chest, “Another romantic evening with my father’s murderer, I see.”

Peter sighed, “It isn’t like that.”

Oh no, Harry knew exactly what it was like, “I hate it when you lie to me.”

“I’m not dating Spider-Man, and he didn’t kill your father. How many times do we have to go over this?” he looked so tired.

“The way you defend him makes me absolutely sick.”

It was disgusting.

Peter got closer to Harry, “Have you been drinking again?”

Harry sneered, “Don’t change the subject.”

Peter tried to touch Harry’s hair but he flinched away, “You told me you were gonna stop drinking.”

At that Harry actually laughed. How could Peter expect him to stop drinking at a time like this?

When Harry regained his composure he looked Peter dead in the eye, “I hope you know he doesn’t love you. He’s just using you.”

In the end Harry wasn’t mad at Peter for his weakness. He was just very, very disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
